The budget for the Administrative Core is based on the cost of all personnel and supplies used to administer the proposed DHRC, including the Pilot/Feasibility and Enrichment Programs and the Translational Research Component. Support from the proposed DHRC for this core will also allow Center members to receive subsidized biostatistical consultation services and access to banked clinical specimens relevant to digestive diseases. The core budget for these services will be reviewed monthly. Table A1 shows a summary of Income and Expenses for the Administrative Core, including the income derived from the anticipated chargeback fees for biostatistical consultation. Expenses are greater than those in the budget request as the. assume that charge-back tees will be covering the difference. For example, 15% salary support is requested for Dr. Mark Conaway but it is expected that 30% of his effort will go towards the proposed services and charge-back fees will cover the difference. Through developmental funds provided by the Dean's Office, the University of Virginia Medical Center, and the Digestive Health Center of Excellence, our group has been able to purchase all the necessary equipment and items for the establishment of the Morphology/Imaging Core. In addition, we have been able to develop a consulting agreement with two Institutional Cores, i.e. the Center for Advanced Microscopy and the Small Animal Multimodality Imaging Core (SAMMIC), to provide our members state-of-the-art imaging services at a discounted charge. However, without support from the NIH, we unfortunately will not be able to continue to provide the described services to the members of our research base who are currently, or have expressed interest in, using the shared facilities of our proposed Core. The budget for this core is based on the cost of personnel, supplies, and equipment maintenance contracts that will be used to provide the Core services. In addition, subsidized electron and confocal microscopy services and small animal imaging through the Institutional core facilities are included. As shown in Exhibit B.V on pages 421-424, we are anticipating heavy use of the proposed services provided by the Morphology/Imaging Core. Therefore, we expect that the cost of personnel, reagents and supplies, maintenance of heavy equipment, as well as subsidies for imaging services, will exceed the available budget. Therefore, we have developed a cost recovery system that will be used to defray additional operating expenses in order to support the members of the proposed UVA Digestive Health Research Center (DHRC). Support from the DHRC Morphology/Imaging Core will allow Center members to access core services at a discounted rate of up to 70%, while the remainder will be recovered through cost recovery fees. The Steering Committee of the Morphology/Imaging Core will review the budget quarterly, and make appropriate changes to the charge-back fee structure in order to balance expenses with program income. Final recommendations will be reviewed and implemented by the DHRC Executive Committee. Table B 1 summarizes a description of income and expenses for the implementation and operation of the Morphology/Imaging Core, including the income derived for the anticipated cost recovery fees. For example, as shown in the budget justification for personnel, Mr. Gregory R. Harp will dedicate 100% of his time to provide technical support for services described below; however, only 50% of his salary and fringe benefits are requested. Therefore, we anticipate that the remaining amount of his salary and fringe benefits (50%) will be generated by the charge back fees obtained from users of the Core. Similarly, the cost of supplies for many of the services rendered exceed the amount requested in the budget since we anticipate that the charge back fees will cover the difference in cost. This budget will be reviewed on a monthly basis. The Budget for the Molecular Biology/Gene Expression Core is based on the cost of all personnel, supplies for core research and development and quality control activities, subsidized microarray services through the Biomolecular Research Facility, and maintenance of equipment used to provide core services. Since heavy use of core services is anticipated (see Exhibit C.V on page 462) it is expected that the cost of personnel, assay reagents and supplies, and subsidies for microarray analysis will substantially exceed the available budget. Therefore, a cost-recovery mechanism will be used to defray the additional operating expenses and to extend the impact of the core to members of the proposed DHRC. Support from the DHRC for the Molecular Biology/Gene Expression Core will allow Center members to receive these services at a discount of up to 50% while the remainder will be covered through cost recoverv Ices. The budget will be reviewed quarterly by the Core Steering Committee and any changes necessary in the charge-back fee structure to balance expenses with program income will be recommended by the Core Director and implemented upon review and approval of the DHRC Executive Committee. Table C1 shows a summary of Income and Expenses including the income derived from the anticipated charge-back fees. Expenses are greater for some supplies and personnel than those in the budget request and thev assume that the difference will be covered through the cost recovery mechanism. For example, 10% salary support for Ms. Skaar is requested in the budget but it is expected that 20% of her effort will go toward the proposed core services with the remainder of her salary recovered through charge-back fees to users. Similarly, the expenses for supplies are more than the amount requested as the assumption is that charge-back fees will cover the difference. The last column of the table indicates the percentage of each specific expense that will be covered by the grant or through cost recover V fees. IMMUNOLOGY/CELL ISOLATION CORE D Budget Justification Cominelli, Fabio As described in the Administrative Core, the Division of Gastroenterology and Hepatology has used institutional resources to purchase the required instrumentation and to make a one time contribution of $30,000 as "seed money" to support the development of this proposed Core. Additional assays have been provided through collaborations with Dr. Ernst. These initial "Core" services were used to support some of the needs of the DHRC members and to develop operational procedures that will serve as the model for a fully functioning core. The success of this pilot core facility has led to numerous requests for services from a broad cadre of scientists that cannot be accommodated without additional support. The expanded capacity will be supported by the proposed budget to enable the Core to establish a defined means to access the Core and to provide the anticipated services for the DHRC members. Thus, the proposed Immunology/Cell Isolation Core will utilize existing equipment and expertise to enhance the access to these technologies and new services for DHRC members in a cost-effective manner. The budget for this Core is based on the cost of all staff, supplies and the equipment maintenance contracts that will be used in providing the Core services that are described below. Since heavy use of core services is anticipated (see Exhibit D.V on page 501) it is expected that the cost of personnel, assay reagents and supplies, and subsidies for fluorescence activated cell sorting will substantially exceed the available budget. Therefore, a cost-recovery mechanism will be used to defray the additional operating expenses and to extend the impact of the Core to members of the proposed DHRC. Support from the DHRC for the Immunology/Cell Isolation Core will allow Center members to receive these services at a discount of up to 50% while th...[unreadable]e remainder will be covered bl_ charge-back fees. The budget will be reviewed quarterly by the Core Steering Committee and any changes necessary in the charge-back fee structure to balance expenses with program income will be recommended by the Core Director and implemented upon review and approval by the DHRC Executive Committee. Table D 1 shows a summary of Income and Expenses including the income derived from the anticipated charge-back fees. Expenses are greater than those in the budget request as thev assume that charge-back fees will be covering the difference. For example, 50% salary support for Mr. Ross and Ms. Wiley is requested but it is expected that 100% of their effort will go towards the proposed services and charge-back fees will cover the difference. Similarly, the expenses for supplies are more than the amount requested as the assumption is that charge-back fees will cover the difference. The last column of the table indicates the source of income for a specific expense therebv noting the anticipated amount that will be covered bv the grant or the charge-back fees. u PHS 398 (Rev. 05/01) Page 472 Number pages consecutively at the bottom throughout the application. Do not use suffixes such as 3a, 3b.